


Just a Little Barrier

by Flaming_pearpear



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Nothing much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_pearpear/pseuds/Flaming_pearpear
Summary: This is just a short little Drabble so I can learn to write betterI should technically be asleepI have finals tomorrowI make poor life decisionsIt’s about mirrors by the way“Because mirrors are sooo exciting” yeah I know but I swear it’s not as boring as it sounds.Also death isn’t graphic at all





	Just a Little Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, please enjoy my first posted story.   
> I decided against posting a fanfic first because I don’t want to insult any of the already existing lovely characters with my bad writing…
> 
> Enjoy!

Evan stared at the mirror, not studying himself But the actual mirror. 

The corner of the mirror had a thin layer of material of sorts peeling off at the edge, and he was trying to decide if peeling it would be worth the risk of ruining the mirror.

Slowly, he reached up and grabbed the thin layer of what felt like glass. As his fingers brushed the layer underneath, it sent a ripple into the rest of the mirror. He stared in amazement, the back of his mind trying to convince him he had taken some sort of drugs. 

When he finally stopped playing with that corner he grabbed the edge of the thin glass and began to peel it off of the mirror. His mom would be so mad.

With the sheet of paper thin glass In one hand he reached out and rested his hand on the naked mirror. The ripple was beautiful, it moved like he had thrown a pebble in a lake, and it reflected all the lights and colors of his room in a beautiful display. 

As he rested his hand he found that it fell through the mirror. He stepped back, almost horrified at the discovery. He pushed his arm through and he could no longer see it. After building his own confidence he stepped through with it.

The world he was met with was absolutely beautiful the lights were shining in every direction as colors were magnified and dulled. Things seemed to twist and d swirl when he wasn’t dockyard on them and showed would appear and disappear before he even got a chance to study them.

He was so caught up in the beauty of it all that it took him a minute to realize that a boy who looked him just like him was starring at him in complete horror.

“How?” The other Evan asked, “How did you pass through? Who will I reflect now? Do you realize what you’ve done?” 

Evan took in the questions before answering. “I came here because I removed the top layer of mirror, I don’t know who you will reflect, and I’m only partly sure of what I’ve done. I’ve answered your questions so will you please show me around?”

The other Evan still looked miffed but nodded and started walking in a certain direction as Evan followed.

The other Evan pointed to the back of a girl who seemed to be miming things through a large glass window that stood. As Evan turned his body he could see that there was a whole set behind this scene of a kitchen.

“Hey, Charlie, meet my reflection.” The other Evan called as the girl turned around in shock.

“He crossed through!” She seemed elated. “I’m so happy it wasn’t mine, I’m starting to actually like her.”

“Your just happy that you still have a job,” the other Evan sighed,”and I don’t. Come on, Evan we have somewhere to be.”

The other Evan led him to a section with out any of the windows. They climbed a single set of stairs to room with no label. The other Evan led him inside the low key light room and lock the door behind him. 

“Why did you need to do that?” Evan questioned, but received no answer. 

The other Evan kneeled and called into the dark room.”My reflection has crossed the mirror sir, what is your judgement?”

“Bring him here,”the voice demanded, and the other Evan complied. 

As Evan stumbled forward he stared in awe at the face of the being, it’s face was ever changing, it folded over its self in intricate design, much like the rest of the world. 

“I see he is curios.” The being mused,”have him disposed of immediately and I will assign you anew position, thank you for your services.”

The other Evan seized Evan immediately before he could move. He dragged him out into the hallway and brought him to a stop near the edge of a balcony ledge. As Evan looked over the edge he saw human carnage being shredded in the giant grinder below.

The other Evan sighed,”It was a pleasure working with you. And, trust me, it’s a better outcome for than for me, mirroring you for the fifteen years you’ve been alive has been my soul purpose, and now I have to wait until one of my coworkers is fired so that I can get a job again.” With that he morphed into a faceless being and sighed again.   
He somehow have a faceless grin and tossed Evan down below into the grinder pit.


End file.
